1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld loudspeaker device, and in particular to a handheld loudspeaker device, capable of making the output sound of the mobile phone single channel to be stereo sound without requiring a power supply.
2. The Prior Arts
In general, the ways to receive and hear the sound or voice transmitted through a mobile phone is through a built-in loudspeaker in the handset, a wire earphone, or a wireless earphone. Therefore, in case it is not desired to communicate directly through the built-in loudspeaker, then an earphone has to be connected to the mobile phone handset electrically with or without a wire, so that the user may converse with the receiving party through the earphone.
Due to the market demand, presently, the mobile phone has been developed into an intelligent handset having large size touch screen. As such, the intelligent handset is also designed to have a large size. But for a wire and wireless earphone, since they are separate components to the mobile phone, quite often it is rather difficult to place them on a handset.
Therefore, the design and placement of earphone to the mobile phone is not quite satisfactory, it has much room for improvements.